Fifty Shades of Judas
by Jade.Dragon.1012
Summary: Dominic Toretto owns the biggest motor company in the world. Times magazine has said that its the fastest growing multibillion dollar company in the world. But what no one knows is he's in the bed with the Devil and how deep it is. When Atlas Williams comes along, his world fades away. Will he gain the love of a Siren and shake his demons? Or will he loose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters. Very loosely based off the Fifty shades of grey trilogy and Fast and Furious movies.

Through out the story, you'll see some references to other movies, books and songs. Let me know if you catch them without consulting Google! :) This is a good size chapter. Please let me know what you think, If I should add or change something. Also, I am making an Instagram account with pictures. I can try and make a Tumblr or Facebook account instead of the Instagram account. Let me know which one you want so you can see the pictures and other stuff that goes along with the story.

CHAPTER ONE:

"HEY ATLAS!"

"WHAT?!" I turned my head around to look at Tony.

"MR. TORETTO IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" His face starts to get red from screaming over the music.

"WHAT?! IM BUISY! I CANT PULL MY ARM OUT FROM UNDER THIS SEAT!" My arms are shoved under the front seat of a car.

Dominic was in the doorway of the work shop surveying the car proto types that had been gutted. He tightened his tie and buttoned his suit jacket.

"What in the world is going on down here?!" He yells at the top of his voice.

Tony walks over to the door way to talk to him.

"She was saying something about the cars needing new drivers and parts before she was going to let them go on the line. She recalled all the original prototypes." Tony rambles on, trying to make it sound less serious than it really was.

"Then what the hell am I going to bring with me to the new models show?!" He turns red hot.

"I don't know how to answer that." Tony answers quickly.

"Turn this music off now!" He fumes.

Tony walks away quickly and turns the music off.

"TONY! WHAT IN THE FUCK!" I whip my head around and see him behind my office glass.

He shakes his head and looks back towards the workroom door way.

"I swear to God." I mumble to myself.

I look back behind myself to see Him standing in the doorway. Shit, what in the hell and I going to tell Him. Oh, by the way your cars suck so I decided to gut them right before the new models show. I muffle a smile at the thought of Him exploding.

"What can I do for you Mr. Toretto?" I ask with my voice full of sarcasm.

"What are you doing?!" He yells back at me.

"You're going to have to come to me. I can't pull my hands out from under this car until I get this computer pulled out." I turned back to what I was doing. "TONY GO AND GET ME THOSE GOD DAMN SCREWDRIVERS RIGHT NOW! I SHOULNT HAVE TO ASK TWICE!" I screamed at Tony.

I can feel His eyes burning a hole in the back of my black tank top.

"Why are you gutting my cars before the show?!" He half yells at me.

"I am gutting them because they suck." I answered matter of factly.

"Oh? These are my best models!"

I turned my head around to look at his red face and furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes they suck. Your non track racing cars transmission sucks and can pick a gear and stick to it. They sound like Dodges transmission. Quick fix really." I flash a quick smile at him.

"Excuse me. Here Atlas, I brought the smaller ones for you." Tony sticks the box of screwdrivers out for me to take.

"Open it up and hand me one." He pulls one out of the box and hands it to me.

As I pull my hand out from under the seat, I slice the top of my hand open.

"For the love of MUD! WHY?" I yell. I look back down at my hand.

Blood is dripping all over my pants and the floor. I clench my fist.

"Fuck a duck that's going to need some stitches." I swear.

I snatch the screwdriver from Tony.

"I'll go get you some paper towels." Tony turns on his heels and runs to the first aid kit.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Concern floods his face.

"Not at the moment. I'll go after I get this done. I'll have the cars done for you by tomorrow before the show. I have one of your cars done all ready. I raced it this morning on the wet track. Runs like gem. Keys are still in the car if you want to try it out. One of the other mechanics put new tires on it and switched out the spark plugs. I redid the codes on it, and put in different fuel lines and redid some of the transmission on it. None of the cars that your last person did were running efficiently in third or fourth gear. The fuel lines were lower quality. You need to use the brands that I switched them out with. They give you better fuel use and faster fuel burns when changing gears. Also, your transmissions were shit models anyways." I finish unscrewing the computer and unhook the wires.

"You did all that?" He questioned with shock in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Toretto. I don't even have to take your cars out on the track to know what's wrong with them. The computers were pulling temporary error codes. You can only find them when you have the car running at its paces. You can also hear the engine struggling to pull in the oxygen to burn the massive amounts of fuel that was being dumped in. Last time I checked you don't like to lose."  
I pulled the computer out. My whole hand is covered in blood. Tony runs back up to me and hands me some gauze to put on my hand.  
"Thank you Tony. Wipe this computer and put the new running system on it. The same goes with the other three cars we have left." I hand Tony the computer and hold the gauze on my hand.

"I can have someone drive you to the hospital."

"Nope I'm ok I can glue it myself. It's not bleeding that bad anymore." I pull the bloody gauze off the wound and set it down on my knee. "Do you want to try the car out before I move onto the next car?" I look up at his face.

"No I trust you."

I catch a glimpse of lust and concern in his eyes. I pull my hair out of my messy hair tie, letting my long black hair fall around my shoulders. He looks away from me and shifts uncomfortably.

"Ok then. It's here if you change your mind. All the cars that you listed in the email will be ready for you to take to the show. I've arranged for a company to come and pick them up late tonight. I'll be here to load them up." I cross my legs and arms.

I look him up and down. I can't keep from staring at his beauty. He looks like a Greek god, carved from the world's best piece of marble. His dark navy blue suit strains against his muscles. I can feel my heart begin to race.

He looks back down at me. I blush and blink hard.

"Have you received your tickets for the show?" His alternative motives are hidden.

"Yes. If you're asking if I'll be there, yes I will. I'm not busting my ass on these cars and not see the shareholders of Dodge drool and fight over whose better. That ought to be a show in of its self." I smile at the thought.

He smiles.

"I guess Ill see you there then." He turns around and starts to leave.

"Before I forget," He looks over his shoulder. "No tank tops. You're distracting."

I turn beet red as he continues to walk away. Tony walks up beside me, his mouth open.

"Oh my God, did he seriously just say that?" Tony gawks at me.

"Shut up Tony!" I squeak at him.

"YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM!" Tony points at me.

"You're catching flies." I deflect and blush.

"YOU DO!" Tony grins like a fool.

"I swear to God Tony, I'll break your legs if you say one word to anyone!" I whip around and glare at him.

"What? Are you going to put cement on my feet and toss me into a lake?" He laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know the story needs to pick it up and move along. Ill get to the love story soon enough. Just to clarify things, Charlie, Sam and Atlas are my characters. Atlas and Charlie are really close childhood friends. Again reviews are much appreciated. Let me know if you want the pictures, music and other tid bits on a Facebook page, tumbler or Instagram. Let me know

I pulled up to the valet and stopped my car.

"Shit Charlie. What am I doing here?" I turned and looked at him in the passenger seat.

"To show off your cars and to look at your competition before anyone realizes that you got snatched up by the Toretto Company. Don't over think it." He sighs and puts his phone in his tux pocket. "Don't even think about turning this car around to go home. I didn't slick my hair back with half a can of hair spray for you to freak out and go home." He rolls his eyes at the thought.

"Thanks for your support Charlie. I don't think he just hired me for my brains." I rest my head on the steering wheel.

"I'm here aren't I? Why would you say that? " He looks over at me.

"The way he looks at me. Like how Sam used to look at me. Toretto is different though. He doesn't look at me like a hungry lion." I shudder at the thought of Sam. "What am I going to do if Sam figures out I took the job? Fuck why am I here." I grunt and look at Charlie.

"Then deal with it when it happens. I wouldn't worry about it. And I promise I won't leave you for the wolves. I could still kill him for what he did to you. " He furrows his eyebrows and balls his fists.

The valet walks up and knocks on my window. I roll down the window and squint at him. "May I park your car miss?" He looks my car up and down.

"Kid, you strip my gears or mess it up, I will kill you. This is a classic with all the original parts. I can't just go out and find new parts. GOT IT?" I point my finger at him and glare.

"Yes miss." He stammers and stands back. I turn and watch Charlie get out of the car and shut the door.

I close my eyes and breath deep. "Are you coming?" Charlie calls after me.

"Yep!" I grab my purse, turn my car off and get out of the car.

I hand the valet my keys. "I want it back in one piece!" I glare at him again.

"If you really don't trust the kid go park your Duster Atlas. Jesus your neurotic." He rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I may be neurotic but at least I'm not a clean freak." I joke at him.

"You look good in that dress Atlas. Those heels are divine." He holds his arm out for me.

I grab his arm. "You look great in your suit and tie." We walk up to the door to sign in.

"I'm going to the bar Charlie." I smile at him.

"Ok, don't get lost or start a fight." He hugs me.

"Sure." I laugh.

I let go of him and walk through the crowd of people to the bar. The whole place is filled with cars and people from all over the world. Everyone is dressed to impress, formal enough to kill with one look. I manage to shove my way through the crowd and make it to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bar tender walks over to me as I sit down.  
"House margarita would be nice thank you." I set my purse in front of me and smile at the bar tender.

He mixes my drink and hands it to me. I start sipping it and look around.

Dominic Toretto slips into the chair next to me. I choke on my drink and cough.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He smiles his million dollar smile at me.

"No you're ok." I smile back at him.

I can't keep myself from marveling at his Greek God face.

"You look great in that dress. Bartender!"

I blush red hot and look down at my hands.

The bartender walks up. "What can I get for you Sir?"  
"Whatever the Miss had thank you." He turns and looks at me.

"How are your cars doing Mr. Toretto?" I refuse to look over at him.

"Believe it or not, everyone here has marveled at your newly designed computer system and engines. They are the best ones here tonight." He smiles and looks down at his drink.

"I went and looked at some of the other competitors cars. My cars are always the best ones in the room. Are you going to list these models or keep them limited?"

"I think I'll just keep them limited. I'll get more money for them in the long run that way."

"I told you that your cars are shit." I look back at him.

"Not total shit." He looks at me.

I smile down at my drink. As I look up to see Sam Hersner walk up and sit down next to me.

"What do you want Sam?" The sarcasm seeps from my voice.

"I've heard that you took the job offer from Toretto." He glares at me.

"Yes Sam I did. It was a better job then what I had at your company." I roll my eyes and look away from him.

Dominic sits back on his pockets and looks amused.

"Have you told him about the money and car thefts while you were working in my garage?"

"No. I also didn't tell him what a sleaze ball you are and how you like to have sex with all your female employees." I whip around and glare at him. "Would you like to step outside Mr. Toretto?" I turn and look at him.

"Yes I would, thank you. Mr. Hersner, have a good night." He smiles like a hungry lion.

Sam's eyes are the size of dinner plates and his mouth falls open. I stand up, grab my purse and take Dominic's hand and he leads me to the bathroom hallway.

"You never mentioned anything about why you left Sam's company." He stops in the middle of the hallway.

"I didn't do anything. Sam's cars had been going missing for months. Money had also started to disappear. My associate number was the last number on the checkout log for the cars that had gone missing. He just assumed it was me who stole the cars and the money. He couldn't pin anything on me, so I quit my job." I tuck my purse under my arms and fold my arms in front of myself.

"Interesting that you should say that." His face clouds over with thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I search his face.

"Nothing important Ms. Williams." He waves his hand and the thought.

"Well then." I look down the hallway.

"I have heard from the grape vine that he is a predator." He sticks his hands in his pocket and looks at me.

I turn and look at him. My face goes white as a sheet and I can feel the nervous sweating on my face and arms.

"I haven't heard anything." I stammer and step back from him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going now." I turn on my heels and walk briskly down the hallway.

I quickly pick my way through the crowd of people and see Charlie at the barn.

"Atlas!" He waves at me.

I make it to him before the tears start streaming down my face.

"I want to go home Charlie."

"Atlas are you ok? Why are you crying? We've only been here for a few hours." He grabs my arm.

"I can't. I need to go home." I can feel the hysteria threatening.

"Ok well go home." He stands up and takes my hand.

We get outside and I can't contain my fear anymore. I breakdown and start sobbing.

"Atlas its ok." He pulls me close and hugs me.

I stand in his arms and cry until I can't cry anymore.

~~~~"I'm about to lose my mind. I'm running out of time. I need a doctor to bring me back to life."~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 for you. This one is a long chapter. Please leave your reviews for me. They mean a lot and also help me make sure the story is still on the right track. I'm working on a Tumblr account for the stories pictures and songs that go with it. Hope that you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 3

"Atlas? Atlas are you going to get up and go to work? Its 5AM." Charlie whispers through the cracked open door.

"Hm?" I squint and look at my alarm clock. "Shit Charlie. I need some water."

"I have some ice water for you. Do you want some Tylenol?"

"Yes I do."

I slowly roll over and my stomach lurches in my mouth.

"How much did you drink last night?" Charlie slowly walks to my bedside.

He sets the water and meds down on my nightstand.

"I don't remember anything." I put my hands on my head. "The whole room is spinning."

"You need to go to the ER Atlas. You can't do this anymore. One of these days I'm going to find you dead from alcohol poisoning. How much longer are you going to let him ruin your life?"

Charlie sits down on the foot of my bed.

I answer him after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know what to do anymore Charlie. I cant go to the ER. The car orders at work aren't going to wait on me to get my shit together."  
"Then get out of bed and get ready to go to work." He stands up and leaves my room.

I creep into my office and glance at the clock.

"Only fifteen minutes late." I mumble to myself.

I creep into my chair, and turn on my computer. After glancing over at the huge stack of car orders I lay my head down for a few minutes. Tony walks into my office.  
"Are you sleeping?"

"WHAT?" I jump fifty feet in the air.

"Didn't mean to freak you out." He leans on the door frame.

"SHHH! God why are you so loud!" I squint my eyes at him.

"You look like shit." He shakes his head and turns to leave. "You have orders to start on ASAP." He shouts of her shoulder.

I mash my teeth and pull up my email. While scrolling I notice an email from Toretto. I click on it.

To: Atlas Williams  
Subject: Car Demo Show  
6:30AM 09/03/2012  
Good morning Ms. Williams. Hope you made it in to work after the events of last night. I hope I haven't upset you. You'll find all the new car orders that were placed around 8AM this morning. I want them answered by the close of stocks today and the orders to be filled in a timely fashion. Please let me know if you need some extra help. Have a good morning and feel free to email me with any concerns.  
Head CEO and Owner Dominic Toretto  
Toretto Motors and Ventures INC  
ST Louis, Missouri

Early bird gets the worm, followed by a killer hangover, I think to myself. I sigh and email him back.

To: Dominic Toretto  
Subject: Car Orders  
8:28AM 09/03/2012  
Good morning to you as well Mr. Toretto. I have noted the massive stack of car orders as I came into my office. I will make sure to answer the orders and start on them ASAP. Why would you have upset me? Thanks for the email and concern.  
Head Car Engineer and Mechanic Atlas Williams  
Toretto Motors and Ventures INC  
ST Louis, Missouri

I push away from the computer and grab a handful of the car orders and start to work.

"Hey Atlas, I can't seem to find the VIN on this car." Tony cranes his neck around his computer.

"What do you mean?" I stand up from my desk and walk out to one of the work computers on the wall closest to my office.

"I rechecked a few times to make sure I had the number right, but it keeps pulling up the wrong car." He points to the car on the computer then to the car on the folder.

"That's impossible." I mumble.

"That's what I was thinking. These are all clean cars from our manufacturing plant. They build them and send them out. We should only be getting the custom limited cars. Why are we getting this then?" He rubs his eyes.

"I have no idea. Go get me the computer card off the car and let me work the computer." I squint hard at the screen.

"I'm on it." He stands up and walks over to the car in question.

I sit down and start comparing info from the folder on the car and the computer information. The VIN number matches but the car information doesn't. Tony walks back over to me and hands me the computer card for the car and the card reader. I plug it into the computer and run the information. The information pops up on the screen and matches the folders information.

"What in the hell is this." I pick up the folder and walk over to the car.

"All the numbers on this car match this folder right?" I look at the car.

"Yes. I checked and double checked all the numbers. The car had notes on the folder from our garage people saying that this was a ghost car. That's why I ended up with this car. I have no idea what this is."

"This is a joke and a waste of my time. Go call Mr. Torettos desk jockey and tell her that we have a fucked up car and I want it out of my garage and scrapped. We can't sell this car if the legal info doesn't match the car. My head isn't going to roll this time." I close the folder and stick it under the windshield wiper.

"What do you mean this time?" Tony starts to grill me.

"I didn't say anything to you ok?"

"Spill it. Scouts honor not to say a word to anyone." He holds his hands out in front of himself "No crossed fingers or anything."

"You're a fool." I smile at him. "The last car company that I worked for, Hernser Motors had the same thing happen. We would get a lot of cars sent to my garage and some of them hand miss matched information. I would leave for the night, the cars still in the garage with nothing missing, come back the next morning and the cars with the miss match information would be gone. Someone was stealing the cars. Sam Hersner would call the police and the police would file the case. The last person to clock out each time from the garage would be me. They tried to pin it on me but why the fuck would I steal the damn cars? Charges on me were dropped. Then we stopped getting the miss matched cars and money started to go missing from the company. Again I was accused of stealing it but they couldn't pin it on me. So I quit my job. I had other reasons to quit the job; it wasn't just the missing money and cars."

"That's strange. All of us have heard from other company mechanics that something had happened hand you were to blame. It just doesn't make sense that you were to blame. Why would you steal the cars? And to top it all off you wouldn't have had access to the company money."

"I have no idea. Go call his desk jockey. I'm going to start switching off the computers and shutting down for the night." I turn and walk back to the line of computers.

As I start shutting down the computers I check to make sure Tony is making a call. I look around the garage to make sure no one is watching me and print out the miss matched cars information. I click off the computer and snatch the papers off the printer. I grab the folder off the car and run over to the copy machine in my office and make copies of all the papers in the folder.

"No. Well tell him that we don't know what to do with this car. Why would I do that?! NO! For the love of God women. Yes that's what I'm saying." I can hear Tony yelling at the women on the phone.

I shove the papers back into the folder and put the copies in my purse.

"ATLAS? This stupid fucker wants to talk to you!" He yells over at me.

I walk back through the garage and put the folder back on the car.

"ATALS!" He yells.

"ALRIGHT! Good God I'm coming damn it."

He's standing next the phone on the wall with the computers. He hands me the phone and rolls his eyes at me.

"Hi this is Atlas Williams."

"Hi Ms. Williams. This is Clair, Mr. Torettos secretary."

"I was having Tony call to ask about a car that's in question." I lean against the wall.

"Right, but I'm not sure what you want me to do."

I hold the phone away from me and gently slam my head on the wall. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"I want you to grab some brain cells and leave a note for him to email me."

"Oh. Well why didn't the gentleman tell me that in the beginning?"

"Sweet Jesus are you really that dense? That's what he's been trying to tell you to do. Just leave a note for him ok?"

I hang up the phone.

"Tony she's got no brain cells in that little brain of hers." I say as I turn to walk back to my office.

"No kidding?" He laughs. "I'm out of here. Have a good night." He walks out of the garage.

"You too!" I yell after him.

I shut off the lights in the garage and sit in front of my computer. I look at the clock. Its 8PM and I still have a few orders to finish. I start plugging in numbers of things to order and answer the remaining car orders.

After what only feels like only half an hour I look back up at the digital clock above my computer on the wall. It's a little after 10 PM and I'm still here in the garage working. Shit, I think to myself. I lost track of the time. I start closing the windows on my computer and notice that I still have some unread emails from Dominic.

To: Atlas Williams  
Subject: RE: Car Orders  
10:00 AM 09/03/2012  
While I was leaving last night, I saw you rather upset in the parking lot. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you.  
Head CEO and Owner Dominic Toretto  
Toretto Motors and Ventures INC  
ST Louis, Missouri

I bite my lip and turn beat red. He saw me crying gin the parking lot, just great. I open the next email and look at the time stamp. Jesus does this guy never stop working?

"Then again I'm still here working." I mumble out load.

To: Atlas Williams  
Subject: Car in Question  
8:45 PM 09/03/2012  
I just got a message from my secretary saying that you had called about a car that you didn't know what to do with. Please explain the problem.  
Head CEO and Owner Dominic Toretto  
Toretto Motors and Ventures INC  
ST Louis, Missouri

To: Dominic Toretto  
Subject: Car in Question  
we have a custom limited car in the garage that has a VIN that doesn't match what is on the computer. We aren't sure what to do with the car. I will not waste my time with a car that is a ghost. The car is taking up space and time. I need the space to get the next car in the garage to test, code and register. Sorry to email you back to late.  
Head Car Engineer and Mechanic Atlas Williams  
Toretto Motors and Ventures INC  
ST Louis, Missouri

I hit the send button and regret being a jerk in an email. It's not his fault that this car is a ghost taking up space in my garage. My phone on my desk starts ringing and makes me jump fifty feet in the air. I snatch it up.

"Hello?" I half yell into the phone.

"It's Dominic Toretto. I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"What do I do with this damn car?" I snap.

I couldn't keep it from flying out of my mouth.

"Leave it in its spot for tonight. I'll have someone come and take the car tomorrow and deal with it." He says formally.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have time to deal with this." I retort.

"You're a very snippy lady aren't you?" He says seductively.

"As a matter of fact I am and knock it off."

"Knock what off? I'm not doing anything." He whispers.

"Stop whispering at me Mr. Toretto." I hold the phone receiver close to my mouth.

I can hear him grunt. "It's Dominic."

"Oh is it?"

"For you it is." I can feel my face start to blush.

"The answer in the future is no Mr. Toretto." I speak up and squirm in my chair.

He's talking to me on the phone and I can't even sit still and stop catching flies.

"I haven't even asked you anything." I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm a very good mind reader. The answer is no. On the same note, I'm going to wear tank tops if I feel like it." I smile and bite my lip.

"You're leading me on Ms. Williams. I won't be held responsible for what I do or think when you wear tank tops to work." He starts to whisper again.

"I have to go Mr. Toretto. I have no control over what you think or do. Have a good night." I blush.

"Goodnight to you too Ms. Williams."

I hang up the phone.


End file.
